Blue Cobalt Sheets
by glo1196
Summary: Another Always fanfiction takes place the morning after and beyond...How far beyond is up to the readers. Season 5 speculation spoilers. What are they like the next day? Does Cole Maddux stop coming after Kate now that she has quit? What about Espo and Ryan's bromance? Will life ever be the same at the 12th?
1. Chapter 1

**This was going to be another chapter in Snapshots, but it had a way of taking over. First day I sat down to write I wrote 3700 words with no ending in sight. It was supposed to be a fun sexy one shot, and it became so much more. Not sure where it is going to end up, but at least they are together, and I won't take them apart . Hope you enjoy the story. Let me know what you think and if you have any good ideas you would like to see in it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer- We would be seeing the opening scene of this story on ABC if I owned Castle. Sadly, I don't so we will have to imagine all their good kinky sex! Oh come now, you don't think either of these guys are straight laced do ya? Depressingly enough, only the errors are mine.**

**Cobalt Blue Sheets**

**Chapter 1**

Castle has always fantasized about the woman before him in this particular situation. Kate Beckett wrapped haphazardly in nothing but his cobalt blue Egyptian cotton sheet, sitting in his kitchen, feeding him chocolate chip pancakes. He watches her as she closes her eyes and savors the chocolaty goodness, and licks the syrup from the corner of her lips. His eyes stray to her long neck and the hollow pulse point he discovered last night that makes her mewl and moan his name. He wants to hear her again and again, never getting enough. His eyes trail to the valley between her breasts that are barely covered by the sheet. God he wants to unwrap her and devour every inch of her delicious body.

Castle smiles to himself, he wants to pinch himself or ask her to, but quickly decides his skin bruises easily and she would enjoy it too much.

"Don't hog up the pancakes, Castle. I want some too." He pierces the syrup-drenched stack and brings the fork to her kiss swollen lips. She goes to bite the syrupy treat he pulls it back.

"Tease,'" she tells him, but her eyes light up with what he can only describe as mischief. He is amazed at this side of her, and wants to savor every delectable moment of it.

"How much do you want it, Kate?" he teases her relentlessly. "What do I get? How about a kiss?"

"How about I don't hurt you, writer boy." She smirks as she grabs his arm at the elbow, opens her mouth, and wraps her tongue and lips around the forkful of pancake. He watches her as her eyes roll up into her head as she enjoys the morsel.

"Mmmm, Castle, you may never get me to leave if I get breakfast like this everyday." A light blush spreads across her cheeks and a smile graces her lips as she thinks about what she has let slip. She couldn't remember a time since her mother's death where she felt so at peace, so free, and so in love.

Castle's eyes go wide, while she licks the syrup of her lips. How does she take his breath away so easily?

"Feed me writer boy." She demands as she leans over and sticks a finger in the syrup. She brings the finger up to his mouth. He wastes no time sucking it into his mouth. Her eyes cloud with need and desire as he licks the warm syrup off her finger. Her body alights with pleasure and warmth. It races through her veins like fire. She grabs him by his batman boxers and draws his hips towards her. She places his knee between her legs and shamelessly slithers up and down it causing wonderful friction her body desires.

"Ugh ah" She pulls herself away and shakes herself out of his trance. "You just sit still and don't move, ok?" She dips her finger in the syrup again, and traces his lips, leaving behind a trail of syrup. He feels her breath caress his sticky lips; her tongue darts out and licks the syrup off. Trailing her syrup-drenched finger across the sharp angle of his jaw and down his neck, her lips follow the trail, sucking, nipping and licking the sugary treat off his skin. His growl undoes her and the sheet slips down to her waist, exposing her breasts to him. His fingers roll her pebbled nipples until she presses herself against him wantonly.

"Castle," she moans as he pulls gently on her nipples and his teeth sink into her neck. "We're supposed to be eating." Her voice is husky and lust laden. Her fingers trail up his chest and around his neck, pulling him against her.

"Eating is exactly what I have in mind, Kate." He growls as his lips travel across her clavicle to the hollow of her neck. Her body reacts to his every touch with a vengeance and her fingers find the elastic band of his boxers. She teases him by tracing her fingers over his the skin just under the band. His fingers knead her supple breasts roughly and she wants him to take her right there on the counter.

She pulls herself reluctantly away from his body. "Food first lover boy, or I won't have the energy to go a few more rounds." The smile that spreads across Castle's face doesn't escape her.

"A few more rounds? I like the sound of that, Kate." He still can't believe this beautiful woman is sitting in his kitchen topless and sharing breakfast with him. His sheets are rumpled around her waist making her look like a Roman or Greek goddess statue. He can't keep his hands off her body, and she isn't complaining.

They spend the next 20 minutes teasing each other with the pancakes, before they finally put the dishes in the sink. Castle starts tugging at the sheet Kate has wrapped around her waist. His lips attempt the trek down her neck to her breast, but Kate pushes his face away and slaps his hand. He pouts and gives her sad puppy eyes.

"I'm immune to those sad, pathetic, puppy eyes, Castle." She smiles and she untangles herself from his grip. She escapes behind the couch with him in hot pursuit. Their carefree laughs and taunts can be heard around the loft as he tries relentlessly to catch her and pull the sheet away from her body.

"Castle, you can't catch me. I am a trained officer. I work out…" Castle jumps over the couch and corners her against the wall, as they hear a knock at the door.

"Alexis and Mother are not due back for a while yet," Castle whispers in her ear. "Maybe they will go away." He takes a handful of the sheet and yanks it down exposing her breasts to him. He dips his head and devours her nipple as she holds him tightly against her chest by the back of the head.

Again they hear they knock at the door this time more insistent, and they can hear several voices in the hall. Kate pulls him away from her and pulls up the sheet to cover herself decently.

"Castle, maybe it's a delivery or something important. I actually have more on than you do, and not as obvious as you are." She points at his bare chest then at his tented boxers and snickers evilly. "Go put on a robe, while I answer the door. It is probably just your bellman with package or something."

Castle saunters towards his room as she tightens the sheet around her and walks to the door. She's startled when another more forceful knock is heard as she reaches for the door. She hides behind the door, so to not expose her current state of undress.

"Mr. Castle we can't seem to locate…." Captain Gates voice fades away as she sees who answers the door and her current attire. Behind her a dumbstruck Ryan stares at Beckett and then snickers. He shakes his head and reaches for his phone, and within seconds the image before him has been sent to Esposito and Lanie. He hasn't heard from either since yesterday, but even if they hate him, they would want to know this. They are still his family. Beckett shoots him a dirty look that doesn't seem to faze him right then.

"Detective." Gates starts. "We have been trying to locate you for the last few hours. You have not answered your phone, and we have important information you need to have immediately."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I am no longer a detective. I didn't think there would be any need for anyone to contact me."

"Well, you are wrong on both counts, detective." Gates informs her as she steps into the room and takes in Kate's current state of undress. Castle takes that moment to come out of the bedroom while tying his robe. Ryan almost chokes as he watches Castle, who has yet to notice the visitors.

"Kate, I think its time to unwrap my present again." He growls sensually, as he walks out of his study and into the living room. A slow blush creeps across her chest and up into her face as she watches Ryan's smile spread across his face. There is no way they can deny what has finally happened between them.

"Castle!" she barks and stops him dead in his tracks. "Ryan and the Captain have stopped by. They have been trying to contact me this morning and came here to see if you knew where I was."

"Guess, they found you." He says quietly as he looks into her stormy eyes. "Come in." He gestures them towards the sofa.

"Remind me that we will need to have another kind of talk about relationships in the precinct, later." Captain Gates snaps. "There is no way you two are getting out of this one." Ryan's phone beeps and looks down at it. Kate gives him knowing dirty look, as he smiles at whoever responded.

He passes the phone to Kate with shaky hands. She looks at the first message.

It's from Lanie. "Is that my girl getting it on? Is that the loft? Hallelujah my girl finally grew a pair, or his pair! Tell Castle it's about time!"

From Esposito – "I'm still mad at you bro but is that Beckett naked in a sheet? Why aren't I there? God she's hot! Eew, did I say that? Where's Castle and what are you doing there bro?"

All of them watch as Kate responds to both text messages at once. "I still have a gun and I can still hurt you both. This stays between us for now, and yes Castle and I are very happy. We love you all, thank you for all you have done for us. ALL OF YOU!" Kate hands Ryan back his phone.

"Sir, let me go change into something more respectable." Kate says as she heads for the bedroom.

Castle and Ryan both make comments about not changing on account of them, and she turns and gives them both a look that shuts them down instantly. Gates watches and snickers, as she watches the men cower under Beckett's glare. She sees so much of herself in Beckett.

"Castle, can you please help me?" she says as she disappears into his room. Castle stands and runs after her, while Gates and Ryan look on.

Once in the bedroom things get interesting, but don't they always…..

**How this one shot became thins I will never know. Next two chapters are written. Sorry if any mistakes just haven't had time to get anyone to read it over. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if it is worth posting what I have….Still ecstatic over "Always" can't wait until Dec. Damn Marlowe first year ever in the 25 years of teaching I am so wishing my summer vacation away, WTH is that about? Anyway, please make my day and review, feeling a little neglected and discouraged about writing lately.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope this chapter finds you all well. Just wanted you to know that we will touch upon Espo/Ryan's issues. As well as bringing some well loved past characters back to help them find and bring down the Dragon. I really hope you enjoy. I ask that if you have this story on alert or favorite and you haven't reviewed please drop me a short review. What you like, what you don't and any ideas you may have. Reviews really do make one want to keep writing. It drives us to become better and to keep going. So, please let me know, ok?**

**Chapter 2**

"Castle, can you please help me?" she says as she disappears into his room. Castle stands and runs after her, while Gates and Ryan look on.

Once in the bedroom things get interesting, but don't they always…..

"Oh my God Castle! This is not the way I wanted people to find out about us. I definitely didn't want Gates to find out. What if she doesn't let you come back now?" she flops down on the corner of the bed and cradles her head in her hands.

"Kate, we will work it out. Right now we have to figure out what to do about clothes for you. Your clothes are still soaked." He picks up her pants and shirt and they leave a puddle under them on the floor. Her underwear and bra are in no better shape, she holds them in her hand and drops her head.

"I don't even have underwear. I am not going out there commando, Castle!"

"Kate, don't worry. We will find something here, and you won't go out there commando, though honestly, I find it sexy as hell." Kate nudges Castle towards the dresser and stares at him until he opens a drawer and starts looking. "You can wear one of my boxers under the sweats. No one will know and you won't be a la fresco."

"Castle, what are we doing?" she whispers defeated and sad.

In an instant Castle is kneeling before her. Her face cradled in his hands as he looks into her eyes, terrified he will find her regretting this already. He kisses her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips.

"We are finding you clothes to wear, and going out there to start the rest of our lives. Our lives together, Kate, because we deserve nothing less." He pulls her roughly against him and devours her lips in an attempt to wipe any doubts from her mind. "We will do this together, Kate. You aren't alone anymore."

"I love you Castle." She says so quietly he almost misses it. Her hand trails the outline of his face and then over his lips. "What did I ever do to deserve being loved by you?"

Castle opens and closes his mouth but can't find words at the moment. He winds his arms around her and crushes her to his chest, and holds her there for a moment as he tries to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

"Come on Kate we need to find you warm dry clothes before the two out there come in here looking for us."

Castle rummages through his drawers and pulls out a pair of drawstring sweatpants, Spidey boxers and a large t-shirt. He holds them out to Kate and smiles triumphantly.

Looking straight into his eyes Kate drops the sheet she had wrapped around herself. She watches Castle's eyes darken as she feels his eyes rake slowly over her body. A small moan escapes her as she watches his eyes turn dark and lustful.

"If I touch you, those two out there will be waiting a very long time for us to return. I think it is best if I go out there while you get dressed. I can then try to keep my mind off wanting to devour every inch of your body." He turns and walks away from her. She smiles thinking of his lips on her, and suddenly can't wait for their guests to leave.

Kate slides the t-shirt over her head and revels in the scent of him as it envelops her. She throws on the boxers, pulls on the sweats and puts her hair up in a messy bun. Smiling she enters the living room and sees Castle serving his guests coffee. She spots the extra mug and looks up at him, as he hands it to her.

"Thanks Castle," she says as she looks at him over the rim of the mug. He gives her a little wink that doesn't go un-noticed by the Captain or Ryan. The Captain clears her throat to break the silent conversation between the couple.

"Detective Beckett." The Captain starts.

"Just Kate Sir, I am no longer a detective." Her voice is shaky as she says this, but still strong.

"Kate?" Castle can't seem to ask her what she means. Kate puts her mug down and walks up to him taking his hands in hers.

"I resigned yesterday, Castle. My job doesn't define me anymore. I need you. I want you. I choose you. I want a fresh start and to clear away everything that has held me back for so long from living my life. I hid in my job and in my mother's case for so long, I just want to be me. I was going to tell you today. I wasn't keeping it from you, Castle. I just wanted us to have a day of being happy before we had to get into everything again."

"Again another conversation we need to have. Suffice to say that your resignation has not and will not be taken or approved. You are on administrative leave for the next 30 days, and if you need more it will be granted. That isn't why I am here though. Last night there was a murder in the Upper East Side. The victim is a State Representative named Franklin Smith. Your sniper's DNA was found at the scene. We also found a photo from Captain Montgomery's wedding at the scene."

Castle's face goes white and he suddenly feels as if his legs are going to give out. He quickly sits and drops his head into his hands.

"Oh God. It's Smith, Kate's in danger. He will come after her again now. If he was able to find the files there is nothing protecting Kate from him. He will kill her." He stands up and wraps his arms around her.

"Mr. Castle, how do you know this?" Gates asks him suspiciously the scowl on her face very obvious.

Kate holds his hand and squeezes. "Sir we have to explain and it is going to take a while, I think Detective Esposito should be here for this too."

Three hours later the small group is sitting silently waiting for the Captain to say something. They have all come clean about everything from the Johanna Beckett conspiracy to Montgomery's involvement and Kate's shooting.

"Captain," Kate starts. " If you want to prosecute don't drag Castle and the boys through it. This is my fight and has been from the beginning. They were only trying to protect me." All three men suddenly jump to her defense.

"Sit down gentlemen. Detective Beckett doesn't need you to defend her. I may act like a hard ass, but I do have a heart. I have seen what being a victim to a dirty cop can do. It is the reason I went to IA in the first place. You and I are very much alike Detective Beckett. We have both been driven by the acts of people in places of authority who misuse their power. Right now we have to figure out how to keep both of you and your families safe. It is our top priority. Mr. Castle do you have any of your information that you can give me?"

"Please follow me." Castle says to the group leading them into his study. He turns on his huge board. It does not go un-noticed that he drags a file named Beckett out of the computers trash bin. He does not meet Kate's eyes as he drags it onto the desktop and opens it.

All of them stare at the picture on the huge monitor of Kate. Castle walks up to the screen and touches the picture and the murder board expands with all the information he has gathered. Behind him he hears Kate gasp his name.

"You were investigating it all along, even when you had asked me to step away. Castle, you could have gotten hurt. You could have put yourself and your family in danger. Why would you do this?" She is upset. He can see it in the way she is fisting her hands, and the way her forehead wrinkles and her eyes are dark with anger.

"Because I love you Kate. And I knew that you would never find peace until you got closure. Until it was laid to rest." She has already heard these words; they are no surprise to her. Castle wants her to understand again that he was trying to keep her alive, and give her what she needed to be able to live a happy life.

"Detective Esposito effective immediately your suspension has been rescinded and you will be working with Detective Ryan. Will that be a problem?" Captain Gates asks the men. Ryan shakes his head.

"No Sir." He answers quickly. He still feels betrayed by Ryan's actions but he knows that Ryan did the right thing. If he hadn't Beckett would not be here right now.

"Detective Beckett it is against policy for a police officer to investigate their own case, but this definitely is a special circumstance. Your suspension is still in effect for the time being, but we would like to use you as a consultant for this case. You have valuable insights and information that are important to this case. I think we may need the help of the FBI for your protection, and if this goes further into our own government."

"Captain if I may ask. We have had dealing with Special Agent Shaw in the past. She knows us and works well with us. We also trust her and right now, we have to be very careful of who we let into this."

"Very well Mr. Castle. I will see what I can do about contacting Agent Shaw. We will need to keep you all under protection. For right now, please gather your families and meet us at the precinct in two hours. Detective Esposito here is your badge and gun, we were going to see you after we came here. Detective Beckett you have your own piece I gather?" Kate nods that she does. "Keep it on you at all times. Ryan and Esposito you stay here and escort everyone to the precinct, I will meet you all there." With that Gates stands and starts walking to the door.

"Detective Beckett call your father, Castle get your daughter and mother no one you love is safe right now. Beckett include your friend Lanie Parrish, they may use her to get to you."

Gates walks out the door and leaves the friends staring at each other in silence. Ryan is the first to speak.

"Let me be the first one to say, "It's about time!"" He shakes Castle's hand and gives Beckett an awkward hug, Esposito follows suit. "Now let's get your families together and get to the precinct."

"Ryan maybe you should involve Jenny in this. If you are investigating she could be in danger. I doubt one more person with protection is going to make a huge difference." Castle says as they walk back out to the living room. They start making calls and within 20 minutes everyone has been notified and are on their way.

Kate and Castle swing by her apartment to get her a change of clothes and pick up some clothes for whatever the future holds. As she opens the door to her apartment she feels Castle's hand brush against her lower back. Her eyes quickly scan the room before her and she sees nothing unusual. She walks into her bedroom, grabs a bag from her closet and throws clothes into it. She quickly strips forgetting that Castle was in the other room. Castle walks into her room and is stunned into silence to see her nude rummaging through her drawers.

He is pressed against her before she even registers it. His breath skims the soft, silky skin of her neck. His voice is hot and raspy.

"God, you are beautiful, Kate." he growls near her ear, and she feels his teeth brush against the pulse point of her neck. His hands splay across her abdomen. One-hand inches slowly down towards the warmth building between her legs. The other hand skims the underside of a breast making her sigh as she leans back against him. His mouth is doing sinful things to her neck as he slowly turns them both to face her bureau. He sees their reflection staring back at them and he pumps his hips against her instinctively.

"Open your eyes, Kate. Look at us." He tells her as she sees him worshipping her body in the mirror across them. She feels her legs start to give below her, as she groans her approval. She is incapable of speech at the moment, as her body responds to his touch.

Castle lips suck aggressively at her neck as his fingers work their way to their destination. She gasps when his fingers trace the lips of her core. The moisture already evident as he strokes his fingers up and down the moist slit. His other hand pebbles and pulls the nipple of her left breast.

"Please. Castle, God please. I need it. I need you. Please?" Never in all his dreams did he ever think he would hear Kate beg him to make her cum. Her hands snake back around his hips and roughly push his erection into her.

**Bet you can guess who I am bringing back? What do you think? I have watched "Always" 7 times so far, thank goodness it is on my DVR and I-Tunes or I would wear it out. If you have loved it that much drop me a line and let me know I am not alone. Please review I would appreciate it greatly. Shooting for 20 reviews for this chapter. Hey it can happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3. For everyone who has written me a review thank you so very, very much! I can't tell you what they mean to me. If I get a lot it means people are reading and enjoying, making me want to write more. It is disheartening to spend many hours writing and revising only to get a couple of reviews. From this chapter on, I am not allowing anonymous reviews. They tend to be extremely negative, and not at all constructive. Everyone else, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you to all who have this story in their alerts, but please drop me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- The following sex scene would not be shown on ABC so obviously I do not own anything but the smutty ideas and not the characters enacting them in my story. So, so sad…..**

**Blue Cobalt Sheets**

**Chapter 3**

"Please. Castle, God please. I need this. I need you. Please?" Never in all his dreams did Castle ever think he would hear Kate Beckett beg him to satisfy her. Her hands snake back around his hips and roughly push his erection into her back, making him growl into her neck.

His fingers slip into her slit, as she exposes her neck to his lips. Biting her neck, her moans resonate loudly around the room. She grinds her backside against him and feels his erection sliding between her cheeks. His fingers find the tight bundle of nerves between her legs and pinch it making her body involuntarily quiver and shudder against him.

Their reflection in the mirror makes her blood boil through her veins, and the growing coil of sensations deep between her legs grow fiercely and threaten to consume her.

"So damn beautiful, Kate. I have never seen anything more beautiful." He murmurs in her ear and then sucks the lobe roughly into his mouth. Overwhelmed by erotic sensations and sensory overload she shatters into a million pieces. Her legs give out and her body quivers as the aftershocks course through her. His arms keep her from falling to the floor. Every nerve ending begs for his body crushed against her and soothing the burn that needs immediate quenching.

"Castle, I need you. I need to feel you. Please Castle." Kate Beckett doesn't beg any man for anything, but the need for him is something she was not prepared for. The need isn't just an overwhelming sexual need but the need to possess him. To be a part of him, to taste him…she can't get enough of him.

Wrapping his arms under her legs and behind her back he carries her to the bed and places her down. Quickly removing his clothes, she watches his every movement. Her tongue runs over her lips in anticipation, and a small sigh escapes her, as she drinks in the sight before her. He crawls up her body, feeling her shiver as his lips nip and lick her. As his chest brushes against her she arches up bringing her body flush with his.

"So worth the wait, Kate. To have you love me, like this, is so worth the wait." She watches his face as he opens himself up to her. Her heart soars as she lets those words flood over her. Here she is in his arms, being loved by Richard "freakin" Castle, who waited four years for her to open her eyes and heart to him.

She reaches up and pulls him down; her lips want to devour him. She wants to kiss this man breathless; wants to give him everything, her heart and soul being the first of the many things he deserves.

Her tongue slips past his lips and duels with his for power. She runs it over his teeth and then to the roof of his mouth. She kisses his cheek and then across his jaw, nipping and licking as she moves to his ear.

"Make love to me, Castle. " she moans sensually into his ear. Suddenly his hands are everywhere, making her skin crackle and smolder with fiery energy.

He steals her breath away, when he sheaths himself deep within her without warning. Kate's head rolls from side to side, baring the lines of her neck to his lips. She groans his name as he bites the soft skin. His hips aggressively grind into her, as he buries himself on a stuttering inhale.

Holding himself still for a moment, he fights the burning urge to pound into her roughly. He waits for her to adjust, for her to crave the delicious friction of their bodies meeting together, lets her ache for it. Then she rocks her hips against him, desperate, hot and demanding. "Fuck me, Castle," she begs.

His hips buck reflexively; he presses his length deeper and harder into her. She moans as she buries her hand in his hair and forces his face down to her, crushing his lips against hers.

Castle pulls out of her, and then thrusts back into her with a twist of his hips. She pushes back against him and they find their rhythm somewhere in the middle, somewhere between fast and hard, loving and desperate.

I want you," she says, a whisper on her breath like it's a secret, but he hears her. "Just you," she moans, before she's kissing him hot and demanding. Branding him with her teeth and tongue, claiming him as hers. Her words reinforcing those she had said only 24 hours ago.

"God Castle," she breathes as his hips speed up, the feel of her body and the sound of her words driving him wild, driving him closer. Wanting to make her his, to make them one. His lips find her skin; his teeth bite her pulse point where her shoulder meets her neck. Moans she fumbles in her rhythm. Castle marks her as she screams. She bucks back against him impatiently, slick and grinding and so damn hot against him.

She comes undone around him, quivering, wanting and shaking in his arms, then he's falling with her, tumbling over the edge behind her and, for just a moment, it's just the two of them, and nothing in this world can touch them.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms for a bit before they are reminded that the world around them can't be forgotten. In the next 45 minutes they have to make themselves presentable and arrive at the precinct.

Kate moves to stand and holds out her hand for him. "Come on Castle, its quicker for us to take a shower together." She smiles, as his eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. "No funny business Mister, we have to meet Gates soon and I definitely don't want to be late."

Twenty minutes later Kate is drying her hair with a towel. Castle is making coffee to take with them. She walks into her study to get notes from her mother's case, in her desk. She stands in shocked silence as she takes in the scene before her.

The desk has been searched. The person who did it was careful not to make it too obvious. Items were moved and toppled over, but it wasn't emptied or ransacked. It wasn't until she turned to look at her murder board on the shutters that the enormity of what has taken place hits her hard.

"Castle!" she half yells half cries. He feels him against her instantly. His arms snake around her stomach, more to steady him than her. His eyes widen when he notices her empty shutters.

"Someone was here, Castle. Someone has been here, has taken my notes and my mother's murder board. It has to be Cole Maddux, Castle. When was he in here? How did he get in without anyone noticing? I would have noticed a force entry."

She turns in his arms and holds onto him with all her strength. "Castle, he isn't going to stop until I am dead. All of you are in danger as long as I am around. We've to go to the precinct. We've to tell Gates about this, we've to get out of here and have the boys and CSU work this as a crime scene."

Castle steps away from her embrace and looks into her eyes with determination and strength. "Kate, we will get through this. We have gotten through freezers, dirty bombs, a tiger and so much more, and we will get though this too. They will not win, Kate. The Dragon, will go down and you will be free again, but you are NOT doing this alone."

Kate looks at him for a moment and then takes his hand and squeezes it. She picks up overnight bag in one hand and his hand in the other as they walk out of her apartment and head to the precinct. She feels like she is putting this part of her life behind her, and there will be no going back.

They enter the bullpen for the first time since she resigned. Anxiety threatens to overcome her, and she fights it down, biting the inside of her mouth. The copper taste of her blood distracts her enough to fight off that which threatens to engulf her. As they walk by her desk, both stop and stare at the emptiness of it. No one has touched it since she left; his chair is still there.

"Your elephants are gone. " Castle remarks absentmindedly.

"I took them with me, Castle. I took everything personal and threw it in my duffle bag. I looked back at your chair and knew what I was going to do. There was only one place I wanted to be. One person I wanted to be with. I walked out and never looked back. When the elevator doors closed it took my breath away for an instant. It was the end of that chapter in my life and the beginning of a new one."

The enormity of everything she had gone through the day before was just hitting Castle. She didn't make an impulsive choice she chose him without any regrets. It was what he had always wanted. She finally saw him.

Later that afternoon, everyone has gathered in one of the bullpen's conference rooms waiting for Captain Gates and Kate to join them. The two of them have been in the Captain's office with the shades drawn and the door closed for the last hour. Occasionally their voices rise but other than that it has been quiet. Castle and the boys keep stealing glances towards the door when no one is looking. All three have concerned expressions on their faces. The women finally emerge from the office, both look tired and drawn, neither is meeting anyone eyes quite yet.

Grabbing coffee from the break room they proceed to walk towards the conference room. Joining Martha, Alexis, and Jim Beckett who have been sitting in the break room making small talk. Castle tries to calm the nerves and uneasiness in the room. Kate gives them all a small smile and hugs her father and Martha and then grabs Alexis' hand. She walks into Castle's embrace without a second thought and kisses his cheek. "We'll get through this together Castle." She nuzzles for just a quick moment in his embrace, then pulls back and gives Castle a "we'll talk later" look.

Her eyes meet Martha's and Jim's over Castle's shoulder. They see the love she has for Castle openly displayed on her face. Alexis shoots her an approving smile and Kate's eyes immediately fill with tears that go unshed. They will need this make shift instant family in the days to come.

The boys have been sitting at their desks waiting patiently, with little to no conversation taking place. Their relationship is still strained, making the tension in the room palpable. Even their posture and mannerisms screams their anger and pain.

Behind them the squeaky, elevator doors slide open and Special Agents Avery and Shaw walk towards a very surprised group of detectives.

Ryan and Esposito are the first to notice them, and stand to meet Shaw and Avery. Kate intertwines her fingers with Castle's and walks into the bullpen with him trailing behind her. Their family follows closely behind them to meet the woman that Castle and Kate hold in such high regards.

Jordan Shaw has not changed a bit in the year since they saw her last. Her auburn hair has grown a little longer, but she still looks like the same short, kick-ass, hard-ass super sleuth FBI Investigator she has always been. Shaw sees their linked hands and grins.

"I see you still like to touch things, Mr. Castle. And I see you finally came to your senses, Kate. I told you he cared and I am rarely wrong." Shaw smiles and shakes hands with Kate and Castle. "So Mr. Castle you best be taking care of her."

Castle wraps his arms around Kate and gives her a small squeeze. "Agent Shaw don't you mean is she taking care of me? She is still the one with the gun."

Shaw smiles at the team. "Your unorthodox team worked well before. I am looking forward to seeing what you two can do now. I am sorry to hear about the loss of your Captain, he was a good man, and I meant to come up for the funeral. I heard about everything that happened, Kate. I am happy everything turned out well for you."

"Thank you Jordan. A lot has happened since then. You are here because of what happened that day and many years before. One thing you must know is that Castle and I are no longer a team here. I am currently on a thirty-day administrative leave after my resignation was not accepted. I will agree that I let my anger and need for revenge clouded my judgment, and I am not sure that I will return after this is over. We are currently here as consultants on this case since we both have a lot of pertinent information. I take it that you would like to be brought up to speed?" Shaw looks at Castle who nods his head is acceptance. She then spots Captain Gates over his shoulder standing silently behind the group. Kate notices and introduces the Captain to Shaw and Avery.

"Special Agent Jordan Shaw this is Captain Victoria Gates our new Captain in Homicide." The women exchange pleasantries and shake hands.

"We spoke briefly when she asked that we be involved in this investigation; primarily because it is the murder of a State Representative. Then his murder is linked to several deaths spanning more than a decade and may include governmental corruption. This case has to be handled with extreme care and with the minimal involvement of anyone outside of this core group, as we do not know who else could be involved."

Everyone starts walking back into the conference room dreading the possible outcomes of this meeting and how it would affect all of their futures. Castle catches Kate's eye and holds out his hand. She looks at his hand and gives him a small smile as she takes it and follows him into the room.

**WOW, that was definitely longer than I expected it to be. I had to cut this chapter back because it originally has another 700 words and it is still not where I want it to be. So, the talk between Esposito and Ryan will be in the next chapter. It's not a long talk, just the beginning, it will be a while before the two of them are back to where they were, it's the beginning of their mending. There will also have to be a moment where Castle, Kate, Esposito and Ryan hash things out together too. That will be coming up soon too. Hope you are still enjoying, this one really has a mind of its own. I start with an idea for a chapter and so far it has never ended where I thought. Please leave me a review, or drop me a line and talk about Castle. I am having Castle withdrawals big time and no one I know in RL is as addicted as I am!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Please let me know how you guys feel about it. I posted another chapter for "You Don't Love Me." I was bummed when it got a total of 4 reviews for the chapter. I hope this one gets many more. I had a hard time writing this chapter due to more info on the case and less character interaction, and I stink at that. Please let me know what you think. Hope everyone had a great weekend!**

**Disclaimer- nope nothing witty to say…they aren't mine DUH!**

**Blue Cobalt Sheets**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone starts walking back into the conference room dreading the possible outcome of this meeting and the effect it would have on all of their futures. Castle catches Kate's eye and holds out his hand. She looks at it, gives him a small smile and she takes it, following him into the room. Knowing she can fight anything as long as he is by her side.

After hours of debriefing, every lead and detail hashed out meticulously, they feel they are ready to fight this head on. Castle, Kate, Gates and Shaw are in the conference room talking when Esposito makes his way over to Ryan at his desk.

"Yo man."

Ryan looks up at the man who has been his partner and friend since he came to the 12th. He doesn't give him a chance to talk, interrupting him before he can start to talk.

"Look Javi, I had to do it. If I had to do it again, I would. I would rather lose you both as friends than to have you both die. You two were both too deep into it to see the danger you were in. She was so far down the rabbit hole she wasn't seeing straight, and you needed to protect her. I understand that, but neither of you were seeing the danger. I called Castle, but he didn't answer. I had to do something, man. I didn't betray either of you, Javi. I needed to keep the people I love alive and I don't regret it. This not talking thing (he points back and for the between them) is killing me, but I won't feel bad for the choice I made."

"I'm not ok with you going to Gates behind our backs, that was wrong, you should have tried to talk to us." Ryan tries to interrupt that he did, but Esposito holds his hand up and stops him.

"You saved us bro. If you hadn't done that neither of us would be here. She definitely wouldn't be here. I could not have lived with that. You and I swore until the wheels came off and I mean it. I never said there wouldn't be bumps in the road." Esposito looks at his partner and tries to smile, but there are still clouds of hurt in his eyes. He sticks out his hand towards Ryan, who ignores it and gives Esposito a manly hug.

'That's the last time you do that in the bullpen man. So not cool…" Esposito says as he walks to his desk. Ryan picks up a sheet of paper, wads it up and aims it at Esposito's head. The smile on Ryan's face shows the relief that at least he and Javi are working towards repairing their friendship.

Gates opens the door of the conference room and walks over their desks. "You two head over to Beckett's apartment with Castle and Beckett. Someone broke in there sometime between yesterday afternoon and this morning. We need the place looked over with a fine toothcomb. Any prints and anything found goes through Agent Shaw not our people. Get going…." She turns and walks towards Kate and Castle. "Oh and boys you are on duty as their shadows. You are to be everywhere they are. We will also put a detail outside their building. None of them are to go anywhere without one of you with them."

As she approaches Castle and Kate she motions Alexis, Martha and Jim to join them. She speaks to the group hoping they understand severity of her words. "We need you all to stay together, preferably at Castle's loft since it is easier to keep you all under surveillance their. The building has it's own security and one of the boys will accompany you wherever you go, but keep your outside activities to a minimum. There will be surveillance outside the building, on your floor, and Ryan and Esposito with you. Is that understood? I will have officer Hasting escort Martha and Alexis home. Mr. Beckett we can have you driven home and brought to Mr. Castle's loft when you have packed some clothes. The situation is critical, who ever this person is has a lot of power, and has Kate in the crosshairs because you are all important to her, you are all it risk too."

"Your Captain is right. Right now none of you are safe and you are all targets. The city is very dangerous because there are too many places they can shoot from, or kidnap you from, and not enough of us to keep you safe. There will be an FBI agent downstairs in the lobby. We have already done checks on all the employees in Castle's building, and everything checks out. We have put tracking devices on all your phones and your cars." Jordan continues. "The rest will be done from an undisclosed location outside of this precinct. We will set up the FBI and NYPD room there, with no risk of any leaks from the force. Now lets get going. I want everyone at Castle's loft by 7pm. We will meet you all there."

Jenny and Lanie have been sitting quietly taking everything in. Neither has said anything but has been listening to everything. It is very unusual for Lanie to be quiet this long. She's been quietly observing Castle and Kate very closely.

"Ok so everything is ready. We will see everyone at 7 pm." Gates says as Shaw, Avery and Gates return to her office and close the door.

The small group is at a loss for words. In a matter of hours their lives have turned upside down. Castle stands behind Kate his hands run down her arms affectingly, a gesture that would have caused him bodily harm not to long ago, but it was Kate's reaction that was telling. She stepped gently back against him and gently nudged her head against his, then closes her eyes for just an instant. Her hand brushes against his, and slowly returns to her side. If Lanie had not been watching them so intently she would have missed it. She smiles at her friend and Kate blushes at getting caught, then a small smile flashes across her face before becoming serious again.

As they gather their things, ready to head out towards their destinations Lanie makes her way to Kate.

"Hey Girl, you want to tell me what's going on, or do I have to hurt Castle and get it out of him? You know it won't take long to make him squeal, Kate." Lanie whispers as she nods her head towards Castle.

"Sshhh Lanie, you are just too observant for your own good. Yes, there is something there, but keep it to yourself, and I will tell you all about it when I get the chance. Now don't tell one of those two." She looks over at Ryan and Esposito who are gathering up things from their desks. "They are worse than the little old ladies after church on Sundays, who gossip about what everyone was wearing."

"Then, I better get the down and dirty girl." Lanie giggles. "Well, how about just enough that I can still look at writer boy in the eyes when we talk." She winks over her shoulder as she starts walking towards Ryan and Esposito.

Kate laughs and covers her smile with her hand, as she walks towards Castle and his family. At least they all had each other, and for once Kate was going to have people who loved her to get through all this with.

As Kate approaches the group her dad hangs back a bit to talk to her. "He's a good man Katie." He says to her quietly. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and he loves you. Don't throw love like that away."

"I won't Dad. I never knew I could feel like this for anyone. I love him." She says quietly. "I love him and his family and I need them to make me whole. Without Castle, I'm not complete."

Her father gathers her up into a fierce hug. "Your mother would have loved him. This is right Katie. I just feel it that this will be over soon, and you will be able to put this behind you, and lead the life you were meant to."

She gives her father's hand a squeeze as they enter the elevator with Castle and his family. As the doors closes behind them, Kate wonders if she will ever step back onto the 12th precinct homicide floor again.

**Well, that's it for this chapter….Hope you thought it was ok. Thanks for reading! Only 106 days as of right now til the start of Season 5 Castle! Wooohooo can't wait! Please review!**


End file.
